Noche en vela
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: El día había sido cansado y Taichi y Yamato se fueron a dormir con muchas ganas. Pero aunque el castaño empezó a roncar con gran facilidad, había varias cosas que hicieron que su novio no pudiese conciliar el sueño. AVISO: RATING M. Explícito.


Este fic es un reto que Chia me puso hace mucho y que por fin me atrevo a subir. Es el siguiete:

Reto de **Chia Moon** para **Midnighttreasure.** (02/05/2016)

 **Pairing** : Taito

 **Características** : _images/945c6b5cea5c4045f700f419336990f2/1472789%20-%20Digimon%20Matt_Ishida%20Tai_ êvê con esto te lo digo todo.

* * *

Noche en vela

Había sido un día cansado. Todo el grupo se había unido para ir a unas supuestas vacaciones a las aguas terminales pero de alguna manera todo había sido intenso.

Decidieron hacer una barbacoa y al final había sido movidito. Taichi y Daisuke había empezado una competición para ver quién conseguía encender antes una de las barbacoas, y terminó con una humareda que si no fuese porque estaban al aire libre hubiese asfixiado a todo el mundo, y después con el fuego tan apagado como al principio. Finalmente Takeru había logrado encenderlo con ayuda a Sora, y Yamato y Mimi habían cocinado exquisiteces. Luego habían hecho algo de senderismo, buscando paisajes preciosos para que Hikari pudiese retratarlos.

Así que cuando llegaron a las aguas termales, todos estaban cansados y deseando dormir. Disfrutaron de un relajante baño al aire libre en el que incluso se atrevieron a jugar y chapotear. Después, simplemente se dispersaron.

Yamato se entretuvo charlando con su hermano en la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su novio y para cuando entró, Taichi ya estaba roncando. Bufó; el castaño no cambiaría nunca. Negando con la cabeza, se metió en su futón con intención de dormir y poder aprovechar el día siguiente cuanto más mejor. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente; esperaba no tardar mucho en dormirse.

Dos horas después, Yamato se frotó los ojos en la oscuridad, frustrado por no lograr dormirse. Era increíble; había estado agotado cuando se metió en el futón pero en ese momento estaba completamente despierto, como si hubiese descansado durante una eternidad. Quería gritar pero los ronquidos de su novio a su lado le recordaban que no estaba sólo y que alguien sí que había podido conciliar el sueño.

Harto de dar vueltas en la cama, el rubio se levantó y rebuscó en su maleta; en el bolsillo más oculto tenía escondido un paquete de cigarrillo que solamente para emergencias. Taichi odiaba verlo fumar y lo había dejado por él, aunque debía admitir que el hecho de que el castaño dejase de besarlo cuando fumaba y que lo provocase había sido el detonante para que se decidiese a dejarlo. Aún así, y solamente en contadas ocasiones, Yamato se fumaba algún que otro cigarrillo; cuando estaba nervioso por algún examen, cuando tenía algún problema gordo y, sobretodo, cuando peleaba con Taichi. Pero siempre lejos del castaño, y cuando él no lo viese.

Por eso mismo salió de la habitación para ello; esperaba que el aire fresco de la noche y el sabor de un cigarrillo le despejase la mente y lo ayudara a dormir. Mirando la noche despejada y la luna llena, saboreó el humo despacio, sin prisa, relajándose. Un segundo cigarrillo le siguió al primero y al final fueron 4 los que se fumó.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, harto de no conseguir siquiera un amago de sueño, entró de nuevo en la habitación con el frío de la madrugada helando sus huesos. Frotándose los brazos y con los dientes castañeándole, cerró la puerta tras él, gruñendo internamente porque no veía que a corto ni largo plazo fuese a conseguir dormir aquella noche. Pero la imagen que se encontró cuando se giró no ayudó a menguar su mal humor.

Y es que al tiempo que él se comía la cabeza porque no conseguía conciliar el sueño, su novio estaba dormido profundamente, roncando, completamente despatarrado en su futón sin siquiera estar tapado con la manta. Quiso pegarle, de verdad que quiso, pero se abstuvo, por el amor que le tenía, y porque no quería armar escándalo a las tres de la mañana.

Suspirando, caminó hacia su futón y se dejó caer, casi con rabia, y se tapó hasta las orejas con intención de volver a tratar de dormirse, ignorando los ronquidos de Taichi a su lado. Rezó internamente para que fuese rápido, pero de antemano sabía que no sería así.

No duró ni cinco minutos así, y con agobio por estar tan cubierto, y lanzó la sábana lejos de un puntapié para quedarse con los brazos extendidos y mirando al techo. Suspiró, de nuevo, y se levantó, quedando sentado, y cometió el error que cambiaría la dirección de la noche; se le ocurrió observar a su Taichi.

Vale, puede que si pensamos que el simple hecho de mirar a su novio no debería tener nada malo ni bueno salvo alegrarse la vista, pero si nos pusiésemos en el lugar en el que estaba Yamato, todo cambiaría.

Y es que desde el lugar donde el rubio estaba sentado podía ver al otro chico con todo detalle. La luna entraba por la rendija de una de las ventanas y lo iluminaba lo suficiente como para que pusiese verle en todo su esplendor. Literalmente. Porque Taichi, como anteriormente se ha comentado, estaba completamente despatarrado, tumbado sin ningún cuidado, y tenía la manta a la altura de los pies, estando destapado por completo. Y, claro, debido a sus movimientos, el kimono que se había puesto después de las aguas termales para dormir se había abierto por debajo hasta la cintura. Y Taichi no llevaba calzoncillos.

Un gruñido subió desde lo más hondo de su pecho. ¡Maldito Yagami! ¿Es que no tenía un mínimo de decencia? Ni siquiera ropa interior llevaba el idiota… Siguió blasfemando internamente un buen rato, cada vez más despierto. De repente Taichi se movió más, quedando totalmente extendido, tanto brazos como piernas, más despatarrado si cabía, de forma que se quedo con las piernas y el kimono completamente abiertos y toda su parte baja en todos su esplendor.

Yamato tragó a duras penas, sin poder apartar la mirada de la zona que, irónicamente, la luna iluminaba en la oscuridad. Estaba flácido, como cabía esperar de alguien que estaba en dormido y en reposo, pero aún así el rubio sintió que el calor lo invadía en la fría noche.

Se tumbó de golpe de nuevo, decidido a olvidarse de la imagen que invadía su mente y dejar de estar despierto. Los minutos pasaron y no consiguió su objetivo. Se meneó, incómodo, en el futón, sintiendo que su propia hombría empezaba a ponerse dura, y maldijo a su novio de nuevo, por ser tan sensual y hacerle más difícil dormir. Los ronquidos de su novio terminaron por desesperarlo, y volvió a sentarse, a puntito de zarandear al castaño.

Pero no lo hizo, y en su lugar volvió a quedarse mirándolo, excitándose más por momentos; sentía que lo llamaba. Quería tocarlo, y sabía que podía en realidad, pero era muy tarde y Taichi dormía muy profundamente; le daba pena despertarlo. Pero seguía como hipnotizado, sintiéndose cada vez más encendido y respirando con más dificultad. Finalmente sucumbió.

Se puso de rodillas, como impulsado por algo, y se acercó al pene del castaño, que seguía tan dormido como su dueño. Aún de rodillas y dando la espalda a su novio, alargó la mano y finalmente tocó la piel caliente, sintiendo que el otro daba un respingo ante su toque recorriéndolo. Lo miró un segundo, queriendo saber si su novio se despertaría, se apartaría o qué haría, pero Taichi se volvió a quedar quieto, como si que estuviese agarrándole la verga fuese algo normal y corriente, como si todos los días hiciese algo así.

Y entonces Yamato, además de excitado, se sintió retado, y decidió que haría que el castaño tuviese el mejor orgasmo de su vida y que conseguiría sacarlo de su profundo sueño.

Cuando empezó a mover la mano, de arriba abajo a lo largo del tronco, el castaño soltó un gemido en sueños y Yamato sonrió, muy pagado a sí mismo. Más seguro, al ver que su novio reaccionaba a su toque, comenzó a masturbarlo en lentos envites, sintiendo que tenía el poder en sus propias manos. La respiración de Taichi fue volviéndose más errática, como si cada vez le costase más coger aire.

Y el rubio sabía que era así, porque él conocía a la perfecciones todo sobre su novio. Sabía lo que le gustaba, dónde tocarlo para que suspirase, y sobre todo, podía cerrar los ojos, no ver nada, y podría saber solamente por su respiración si le estaba gustando cómo lo estaba rozando, e incluso si estaba próximo a tener un orgasmo. Y Yamato sabía que aún no estaba cerca de la cumbre, que todavía podía hacerlo mucho mejor, y estaba deseando que llegase al orgasmo, y que despertase, porque quería ver su cara cuando le hiciese ver las estrellas, y lo haría.

Así que no lo pensó, y sin más preámbulos, porque no quería alargar la situación sino conseguir su objetivo, se inclinó hacia la verga del castaño y se la metió en la boca. Taichi lanzó una exclamación, y el rubio siguió absorbiendo y sintiendo a su novio temblar. Sonrió, aún con la boca llena, y comenzó a mover la cabeza arriba y abajo, primero lento y luego aumentando la velocidad cuando escuchó que Taichi gemía más fuerte.

Sin soltarlo, el rubio aceleró sus movimientos, mientras con sus manos acariciaba los muslos de Taichi, que los sabía casi tan sensibles como la propia hombría. Sintió la piel áspera por el vello, y sonrió al sentirlos tensarse bajo sus dedos. Se sentía victorioso, a punto de lograr su objetivo, cuando algo le hizo frenar y soltar un gemido a él mismo.

Y es que alguien, no era difícil adivinar quién, había apartado su propio kimono y estaba acariciándolo por encima de la ropa interior. Frunciendo el ceño, se apartó de su labor y miró hacia abajo, encontrándose al castaño despierto y tomándose la revancha.

—Yo también sé jugar —le dijo su novio sonriendo en la oscuridad, con voz aún dormida—. No creas que vas a ganar tan fácilmente.

Y como si quisiera remarcar su punto, empezó a tirar de sus piernas mientras él mismo se movía, tratando de colocarse entre las piernas de Yamato aún tumbado en el suelo. El rubio hizo algo de fuerza en contra pero un "¿acaso tienes miedo de perder?" del otro le hizo ser él mismo el que se moviese y colocase una pierna a cada lado del castaño.

Taichí no tardó en empezar a bajarle los calzoncillos y el otro se dejó, levantando una pierna para que pudiera sacárselo. Pero Yagami no se molestó en hacerlo por completo, y en cuanto pudo bajar lo suficiente atacó directamente la verga del rubio, apresándola con la boca sin que el otro se lo esperara y dejando la prenda interior enganchada en su tobillo derecho.

Yamato gruño. ¡Maldito Taichi! Estaba cogiendo ventaja. Estaba claro que el castaño sabía también cómo ponerlo a cien en nada de tiempo… Estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados y eso no podía ser. Así que, ni corto mi perezoso, contratacó siguiendo donde lo había dejado antes.

Desde ese momento todo se convirtió en una batalla campal. Saliva, jadeos, tirones, caricias, mordiscos… hubo de todo y más para conseguir el objetivo que ambos se habían marcado; llevar al otro al orgasmo, en ese caso, antes de sucumbir ellos mismos.

No iban a durar mucho más, ambos lo sabían. Conocían los puntos débiles del otro de tanto tiempo juntos. Taichi sabía que el rubio se corría cuando sostenía fuertemente sus nalgas mientras se la chupaba, y Yamato conocía perfectamente lo salvaje que se ponía su novio cuando lamía su pene de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en el frenillo.

Los dos hombres sacaron todas las cartas en sus manos (y lenguas) para poder ganar esa batalla y fueron inflamándose cada vez más y más, intentando aguantar para no caer antes que el otro. Yamato pensaba que iba a explotar si todo no terminaba pronto; Taichi creía que reventaría de un momento a otro.

Los gemidos y jadeos inundaban el dormitorio, sin que les importase si realmente alguien desde fuera estaba escuchándolos; solamente les importaba ganar al otro y hacerle llegar al orgasmo. Pero ambos estaban a puntito, y sabían que tenían que darlo todo en esa final. Pero sintieron que no lo conseguían, y como si se hubiesen leído la mente, pero sin dejar de intentarlo, ambos hombres se dejaron llevar y llegaron a la cumbre.

Fue bestial. Increíble. Genial. El clímax fue largo, y cuando sintieron la semilla del otro inundar sus bocas sonrieron, al unísono, casi iluminando la oscuridad de la noche, y se dejaron llevar por completo. Se sintieron unidos, sintieron simbiosis, y fue mejor incluso que ganar esa lucha tácita que tenían siempre.

Tardaron varios minutos en poder recuperar el aliento, sin moverse, Yamato tirado encima de él y Taichi sosteniéndolo por la cintura. Cuando pudo moverse, el rubio se levantó y se giró, quedando cara a cara con su novio. No dudó ni un segundo y cogió su cara para besarlo con ganas y a ninguno le importó el sabor propio mezclado con la saliva del otro.

Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire; aún no habían recobrado el ritmo cardíaco habitual, pero Yamato no quiso separarse mucho y en un par de bocanadas profundas volvió a acercarse. Fue entonces cuando Taichi le puso las manos en el pecho y lo frenó, empujándolo suavemente.

—No —dijo simplemente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó, confuso, el rubio—. No puedes ponerte remilgado a estas alturas.

—Has fumado —fue la simple respuesta de su novio.

Y acto seguido sonrió, se dio la vuelta y se tapó con intenciones de dormir. A Ishida apenas le dio tiempo a asimilar la contestación cuando comenzó a escuchar la orquesta de ronquidos del otro, y entonces bufó y se dejó caer en el futón, gruñendo y mirando al techo con frustración.

—¡Maldito Taichi! —bufó—. Nunca cambiará…

Y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir, aunque saber que su novio estaba desnudo debajo del kimono estaba clavada en su cerebro, y sabía que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño. No al menos esa noche.

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. Me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo. Iba casi a frase por vez, porque empezaba y me daba muchísima vergüenza así que tenía que dejarlo. Por eso he tardado tanto, aunque la idea la tenía desde el primer día.

Es mi primer Rating M total, vamos que está para ello. No es lo mismo meter alguna escena suelta, que las ías son más lime que lemon, que basarme en ello para el fic. Así que... ¡piedad!

No creo que vuelva a hacer algo así hasta dentro de muuucho tiempo.

NAda... espero que te guste, Chia, porque de verdad que he tratado.

Al resto, lo mismo. Gracias por leer.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
